Cosmetic compositions such as lotions, creams, emulsions, packs, make-up (e.g., foundations, lipsticks, eye shadows and the like) and hair compositions are used to improve one's outward appearance. Many personal care products use contain various resins, gums, and adhesive polymers. The polymers are used for a variety of purposes including thickening, feel properties, film-forming ability, active deposition, active penetration, hair holding, etc. Consequently there is constantly a search for developing polymers having improved properties for use in personal care product. Many of these compositions require the use of adhesive silicone grafted polymers. For example, the desire to have the hair retain a particular shape is widely held. The most common methodology for accomplishing this is the application of a styling composition to dampened hair, after shampooing and/or conditioning, or to dry, styled hair. These compositions provide temporary setting benefits and they can be removed by water or by shampooing. The materials used in the compositions to provide the setting benefits have generally been resins and have been applied in the form of mousses, gels, lotions or sprays.
Many people desire a high level of style retention, or hold, from a hair spray composition. In typical hair sprays, hold is achieved by the use of resins, such as AMPHOMER.sup.R, supplied by National Starch and Chemical Company, and GANTREZ.sup.R SP 225, supplied by GAF. In general, as hair hold for hair spray compositions is increased, the tactile feel of the hair becomes stiffer and hence, less desirable. It is desirable to provide hair spray products which could provide an improved combination of hair hold and hair feel characteristics.
Recently, it has become known to utilize silicone grafted organic backbone polymers in various personal care compositions including their use as hair setting agents in hairspray compositions and other hair styling compositions, e.g. hair tonics, lotions, rinses, mousses, etc. Silicone grafted polymers can be used to make personal care compositions with improved feel, e.g., in the case of hair sprays, increased softness relative to conventional polymeric hair setting agents.
However, it remains desirable to improve the performance of these silicone grafted polymers. It is an object of this invention to provide such linear toughened silicone graft copolymers which can be used in, for example, personal care compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide linear toughened silicone graft copolymers that have improved adhesive and cohesive properties.
These and other benefits as may be apparent from the description below can be obtained by the present invention.
The present compositions can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of any of the required or optional ingredients and/or limitations described herein.
All percentages and ratios are calculated on a weight basis unless otherwise indicated. All percentages are calculated based upon the total composition unless otherwise indicated.
All ingredient levels are refer to the active level of that ingredient, and are exclusive of solvents, by-products, or other impurities that may be present in commercially available sources, unless otherwise indicated.